What Happened?
by iwishtobelovely
Summary: Robin's old friend comes to see him. Oddly, he isn't happy to see her...at all! Batman characters will appear too! PLEASE review... I really want to make it better! OC warning!
1. The Journey

**Author's note: This story takes place after The Killing Joke and during A Death In The Family of the Batman comics, Robin is still Robin in my world right now, Jason is just another Robin at the time. If you haven't read the old comics this story might explain a few things. Charlotte is my OC, she is mentioned in my friend's Fanfic-Tara, Not Terra(if you haven't read this story you should!), she is Batgirl's(Barbara Gordon not Cassandra) adopted sister (actually they both are adopted...I think... I read that in a Batman book somewhere) Enjoy! Review Please! Oh,I forgot to add that I do not own the Teen Titans or Batman though I do own Charlotte!**_

* * *

_

_Charlotte_

He's the only person who can help us right now. Bruce isn't telling us everything we need to know and with me helping Dad out at home he's going to need another partner. It was time for Dick to come home and now it was my job to bring him back. I haven't seen Dick since he left in July. Well, left isn't the right word for it, more like, ran away. He broke Bab's heart when he "left". No one can tell, but, I haven't felt so great myself since he left. We were good friends and then he just, well, disappeared. Bruce was upset, then, angry, and now he just acts like nothing ever happened. He accepted Jason as his new ward after his parents were killed by Croc. Jason is an ass. He acts like no one understands him when practically everyone in our ragtag group has some how lost their parents. He is trying to be emo now and act tough. The only reason I haven't slapped him is because I know that deep down he's a little, unhappy kid deep down. After all, my new motto is "Look for everyone's good side." Back to Dick, it was partly his fault Jason's parents died and I know he felt guilty. Bruce told us that Dick said he needed a "change of surroundings." That's a lie; he left because he one day he was sick of being a sidekick and sucker-punched Bruce. Yesterday I overheard Bruce tell Alfred that Dick moved to Jump City, so now I have to go to Jump and bring him back.

**Dick**

Jump City is my home now and the Titans are my family. The Wayne name is nothing to me now. I have had to sacrifice my old friends and "family" and I still regret nothing. It was a worthwhile sacrifice. I broke my old girlfriend's heart and broke ties to one of my best friends. Richard Grayson is gone. Robin is all I am now. I have a new girlfriend and new friends. They don't know my real name and that's what I want. I am the leader now and I will never follow again.

_**Charlotte**_

I just arrived in Jump City. It's a three day journey from Gotham. Sadly the train ride was all I could afford without anyone knowing before I left. Of course, now they know that I'm gone. Where am I going to stay? I probably should have thought about this decision a bit more before I spent all my money on the boat ride. Dick owes me, right? Hopefully, I won't be sleeping on the streets. Well, now I guess it's time to grab my stuff and get off the train. I'll have to ask someone where Dick lives once I walk into the city.

**Dick**

Today we went into the city in our "civilian clothes" to get some daily necessities, you know, toilette paper, groceries, clothing, pizza, and movies. I have to put on a different face and some dark sunglasses. I still feel vulnerable without my mask, but it's worth it. My new girlfriend, Kori, puts on a designer dress and looks just like a model. Kori likes the finer things in life and almost spends all our food money on clothes everyday! My two new friends, Gar and Vic, have to put on special rings to look like regular people. My only old friend that I still talk to, Roy, just puts on jeans and a t-shirt. He's famous and it's said that Mr. Queen, his guardian, lets him stay at his new penthouse here. My new friend, Rachel, puts on tanner and a wig. After we got back from the stores, we had one of our daily training sessions where everyone, even Kori, wears sweats and we really just kind of relax around each other. At about ten, we all went to bed, pretty early for us, and at about eleven the doorbell rang. No one ever rings the doorbell; they either have their own key or break the door down. I didn't hear anyone make any move to get the door. I guess everyone else was asleep or ignoring the noise Well, everyone but me. So, I guess it's my "turn" to get the door. In Gotham I never had to get the door unless I wanted to. No… what are you thinking, Dick? Gotham isn't your home anymore and here you have to get the door.

_**Charlotte**_

As soon as I got into the city I asked for directions to their City Hall and made my way over there. Once there, I went to the front desk and asked if they had any resident records. The secretary seemed distracted as she gave me the binders.

"They are listed alphabetically by last name, Hon," She said.

"Thank you very much," I responded on instinct. After a few moments I had looked through all the Gs.

"Excuse me," I said, "But my friend just moved here but

I can't find his name."

"What's the name?" she asked.

"Richard Grayson." She looked right were I had looked moments before.

"He's not in the books, so he must not live here."

"But, well, alright, then can you tell me, does Robin live in this city?"

"You must be new here; he lives in the Tower, of course."

"Where is that?"

"Look for the big T shaped building."

"Oh, alright, thank you for your time."

So I made my way over to the waterfront. Then I saw it, a massive T-shaped building built on an island. Now the question was how to get to it. I love to swim but I don't think that even I could go that far. I looked around and saw, to my relief, a small boat with two oars. I ran over to it and threw my stuff in. I took my shoes and socks off, placed them in the boat too, and pushed the boat into the water. I plopped in and began to row. It took hours and by the time I got to the tower it was about eleven o'clock at night. I smoothed my hair down as I walked to the door. I hoped someone was still awake. I looked around and spotted a doorbell. I pushed the button and heard a familiar ring. After about five minutes someone came to answer the door and I saw a somewhat familiar face turn from a plastered on smile to an annoyed scowl.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hey Guys! Sorry for not uploading in a while, my computer was down. I'm uploading a few more chapters than usual, so ENJOY!!

* * *

**

Dick

I finally got to the door and yanked it open. I looked and wait, what? No…no, she can't be here, I left my past in Gotham and that is where it should have stayed!

**Roy**

Who rang the doorbell? I thought that maybe Robin might need some help so I started down the stairs. As soon as I got ¾ of the way down I heard Robin speaking to someone in a hushed voice. I inched most of the way down and looked towards the door, no one had noticed me… yet. Robin was ushering a girl about one year younger than the rest of us inside. She had brown hair and pale skin; the look on her face was a mixture of relief, fear, and surprise. Then Robin said in a harsh voice, "What where you thinking in coming here? How did you find me?"

"Dick, is that really you? What did you do to your face?" was all the girl said in a low voice as she reached up to touch his face. She never got that far though, because he roughly slapped her hand away. The girl jerked her hand back and gripped it close to her chest. Her eyes went wide and she looked like she was about to cry.

"Now answer me," he said, "What in the name of all things good are you doing here?"

"Well, we…we really need you back home, we need your help."

"This is my home now."

"But, Dick, we're your family!"

"Just go home!"

"But, it took me three days to get here, I took a train. The last train already left, I don't have anywhere to stay!"

"Well call Brucie; I'm sure he has some sort of connections. You could sleep on the streets for all I care, just get out!"

"He doesn't know I'm here."

"So you snuck out?"

"Yes," she whispered and she looked down obviously embarrassed and somewhat ashamed, "I had to find out what happened, why one of my best friends just ran away." Robin began to laugh somewhat cruelly.

"You're stuck then aren't you? Too bad I can't help you!"

"Dick…" the girl whispered, "what happened to you?" the girl was crying now.

"Leave," was all he said. The girl looked at him for a moment, turned around, and stepped toward the door shoulders hunched. She looked so defeated, as if all her beliefs had been crushed with that one simple word. How could Robin do this? This girl had come to him in obvious need and he had just blatantly turned her down. I couldn't just let her leave; Jump isn't the safest city.

_**Charlotte**_

I should have known this was a stupid idea; obviously Dick had changed and moved on. I feel so humiliated; I thought I could trust him to help us. I guess you really can't trust anyone but yourself. No, don't think that way, I trust my family, I trust Bruce, he's been like a second father to me, he knows how hard my life is right now. Now, Dick's right, I should call Bruce, but I just can't. He trusted me and I let him down, I can't come home empty handed, even if it means sleeping on the streets for a couple nights.

**Dick**

She was finally leaving, thank God no one heard us. I almost feel bad. Yes, she was a good friend, but now I have new good friends. Obviously she really cares about me. Sadly, she needs to come to terms with the fact that I left. I'm saying goodbye to my past. She was my last tie. Now, nothing is standing in my way.

"Hey, Robin, what's going on?" Speedy said. Then he saw her and he did a double take. He looked back at me. "Who's she?" he asked.

"No one," I said.

"Really?" he said, he looked at her and walked up to face her, "Who are you?" She looked at him then at me, she had tears in her eyes. She opened her mouth to say something, then closed it and shook her head.

"I'm…going," was all she said.

"No, really, what's your name?" Speedy asked. She looked at me. She was asking me to reconsider. Would I?

"Her name is Selene," I said, she looked at me hopefully,

"Sadly, she was just leaving for Gotham." She looked back at me then and when she did she looked so hurt. This is how it has to be. I just have to keep telling myself that until it sinks in.

"Really, Robin, why don't you let her speak for herself," Speedy said in a rough voice, I guess he saw her look at me, "Do you need a place to stay?" he said in a softer voice.


	3. Chapter 3

****

Roy

I looked at the girl, I mean Selene. She was pretty, too bad I like red heads. She looked at me for a second, then back at Robin. God, why couldn't she just speak for herself?

"I...I guess I might need a place to stay," she said, a little uncertainly, looking at Robin the whole time. She looked down, I looked over at Robin. Whoa, if looks could kill she would be dead.

"Great, we happen to have a spare bedroom." I said.

"No, Roy, we don't have any room," Robin said harshly.

"Well, we still have the couch," I said, "Come on, she needs our help!"

"One night," Robin said, "You're leaving tomorrow." He looked at her again. Then, we both watched him leave.

"Thank you," Selene whispered. She went back towards the door.

"Wait, don't leave," I said.

"What… oh, no, I'm not leaving," she said, "It's just, um, my bags are still outside, I was expecting to stay a little longer." She walked outside and returned with two large suitcases and a smaller one.

"So, this is 'the couch', wow."

"Well… yeah it is, I'm sorry, usually Robin is more, um, cordial".

"I know. So, I guess I better get to sleep, seeing as I'm leaving in the morning."

"Oh, right… good night."

"You, too, thank you again."

_**Charlotte**_

Wow, what a horrible night! My life just went from bad to okay to miserable. What happened to Dick? He has changed so much… What happened to my best friend? He was always so kind, so supportive. Now he's so… so harsh, so cold. I thought he would be happy to see me. I was so stupid! He doesn't even care about any of us. Why can't I stop crying? Because he broke my heart, he changed. How could he… he was so stable, there was no way he would change, no way! How? What have these people done to him?

**Roy**

I looked at my clock, four thirty, perfect. I pulled on some jeans and went downstairs. I started the coffee maker, grabbed the remote, and was about to plop down on the couch. I looked down and saw her. She was even prettier asleep. Wait, didn't she have brown hair? The hair spilled out on the coach was now a soft shade of ginger. I looked around and saw a mess of brown on the floor. I tiptoed over and picked it up, it was a wig! Then I heard a soft murmur behind me. I looked back, she was shivering. Neither Rob nor I had thought to give her a pillow or even a blanket. I ran upstairs, grabbed my blanket, and ran back down. I laid the blanket on her and heard a beep, finally the coffee was done. I grabbed a mug and poured a full cup, a splash of cream, and I'm done. I go outside and watch the sunrise. I go back inside and pour myself a bowl of cereal. I think about what's up with Rob as I eat my cocoa puffs. When, I'm done it's still only about seven. I grab my ipod and lean back. I hear a thump and am jolted awake, I guess I fell asleep. I look at my watch, nine thirty, the gang's awake. I pour myself another mug of coffee and sit on the recliner in the corner.

**Dick**

Ugh, what time is it? Nine thirty, I must have overslept! I pulled a pair of jeans on and grabbed a wrinkled t-shirt. I ran downstairs, why was everyone piled around the couch, and then I remembered, I let Selene stay the night! I ran over to the rest of the team and saw that they were staring at her; she was still asleep.

"Rob, who is she?" Vic said.

"Yes, who is this strange girl?" Kori added. Raven was just looking at her, an odd expression on her face. Gar had crept over to her and was about to give her a wet willie wake up. I chuckled to myself; this was going to be funny. As he was about to stick his wet finger in her ear a voice snarled out, "Don't even think about it!" We looked to were it had come from and saw Roy standing by a chair obviously unamused. Gar didn't move and suddenly we all heard a gasp. I looked in time to see Gar kicked into the air with a yelp. He crashed into the wall with a loud thump. We then heard a soft voice say, "I'm so sorry!" Then we saw Selene run over to Gar to try to help him up. Gar just pushed her away.

"Damn, what the hell is your problem," Gar said, obviously embarrassed, rubbing his tailbone.

"I really am sorry, I didn't mean to. It was an instinct, I swear!" Selene looked around and noticed everyone staring at her, "I'm sorry." She picked a mess of brown hair off the floor and grabbed three bags that were lying on the couch. She ran out the door.

_**Charlotte**_

I woke up to the sound of the redheaded boy from yesterday snarling at someone. It sort of freaked me out. The last time I heard a voice like that was when the Joker…no I was trying not to think about that night. I kicked, it was like a reflex, and felt a thud and then a crash. I opened my eyes and saw a boy sprawled on the ground by the wall. No, what did I do? I ran over to him, to help, and he swore… at me. I apologized and noticed that there were other people in the room. I looked around and four sets of eyes were glaring at me. Suddenly I really realized what was happening, so I apologized again, and ran. I made it past the door and had thrown my stuff into the boat when I heard a familiar voice again. It was the redhead.

"Don't go, please!" he said, "I feel like I know you from somewhere." I took a long look at him and realized this was Mr. Queen's ward, Roy Harper. He had visited Gotham last February. We went to a Valentine's dance together. He couldn't remember me; I don't want him to remember me. I look like such a freak in my everyday contacts.

"I have to leave, didn't you see what I just did! I messed up. Anyway, I'm going to Smallville, my friend lives there."

"No, stay, please, we need your help."

"You don't need me… no one needs me," as I whispered this I started to cry. "Damn it," I said as I wiped the tears away. What did I do to deserve this? Dick used to be my best friend, my guardian angel. He would always protect me, always stay by my side. He always brought me along to parties, even though I never fit in; he always tried to make me feel well… wanted.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to make you cry."

"It's not your fault; I've just had a horrible week." I laughed and I sounded a little crazy; horrible was such an understatement. I shook my head; suck it up, Charlotte, would Babs want you to act like this? Babs, why did I think of her? Shit, now I'm crying harder. Why does my life seem to get harder and harder?

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I was sobbing now.


	4. Chapter 4

****

Victor

I stepped outside; Rachel had finally gotten Robin to allow the Selene girl to stay here for awhile. We really did need the help, but can we trust this girl? Well, I guess someone we know can! Roy had just walked up to the girl and hugged her. She was crying. What was that, the fifth girl this week? "Ah hem," I cleared my throat. The girl broke away from Roy and wiped her face with her sleeve. She looked at me and I couldn't help but notice that her eyes were red.

"Selene, is it?" I said.

"Yes," her voice was a bit shaky.

"Well, I don't know how to say this but, um, we were wondering if you would like to stay here and help us out for awhile?"

"Well, I mean… if you're sure than yes I can stay but I was under the impression that you didn't like me very much."

"We just didn't know if we could trust you."

"Well, can you trust me?"

"We're not sure…"

"No, I asked if you could trust me."

"I....I just don't know," I said, I expected the girl to be angry or to cry. When I looked at her face though, she was smiling.

"Thank you for being honest. So, I'll be sleeping on the couch then?"

"Oh no, we have an extra room!"

"But… oh right, he's not cordial anymore." Selene laughed. I didn't understand what was so funny. Roy started laughing too; I guess it was an n inside joke. Selene then turned to me, "Oh…I'm sorry, I haven't had time to sleep in three days. So, um, can you show me wear to put these?" as she said this she looked at her bags. I grabbed her bags and said, "Follow me." As we walked through the living room and up the stairs she was silent, she just looked around. When we got to Terra's room I stopped. "This is it; I'll show you how to open the door. Just place your hand on this pad and the door should open. Go ahead." I said as I gestured to the pad. Selene walked up and placed her hand the pad and she seemed to relax as the door opened. As she walked into the room I clapped my hands and the lights turned on. She looked around and I could see her trying not to frown.

"What's wrong?" I said.

"Oh, nothing, I just don't really like rocks or sand or clay. Really, it's fine."

"You can change it. Do you have a laptop with you?"

"Yeah, um just let me get it," she said as she walked over to her smallest bag. As she opened it I saw that in this bag was a lot of electronics an expensive technology. They looked almost government issued. She picked out a yellow laptop and walked back over to me. As I opened it up I saw that on its side was a big W and T. Wayne Technology, obviously this was not cheap and it was also very well made.

"Do you have any pictures on here?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, I have hundreds. They're all under 'Pickles'"

"Pickles?"

"It's a long and very stupid story." After I clicked on the icon I realized that she was right, there were hundreds. The first pictures I saw were of her and an older girl with darker red hair and blue eyes. They were both laughing and making funny faces at the camera.

"That's my older sister; she just graduated high school last year." I nodded and continued to scroll down. The next group of pictures featured the older girl and an older man with a mustache and brown hair that was turning gray at the temples.

"That's my dad and my sister at Christmas." I smiled and still continued browsing. After a few more sets of pictures I saw Selene and a boy that looked kind of familiar. They too were making funny faces at the camera. A few pictures down I saw a video and clicked on it. It was of her and the boy playing basketball outside of a huge house. Selene made a shot from the free throw line and it swooshed through the net. The boy shot from the three point line and it hit the backboard and went through the net. She got the rebound, brought it up top, dribbled, did a spin move past the boy, and went in for the lay-up. Swish! The boy grabbed the ball and dribbled it up top but Selene didn't even try to stop him. She just stayed down low with a smile on her face. The boy looked at her, then back at the basket. He smiled and dribbled the ball down for a lay up. Just as he was about to let the ball go Selene stuffed him! He laughed and shook his head, as if this had happened before. Then the video stopped. I looked at Selene and she shrugged.

"That was my best friend; we used to be really close. We always used to play basketball together; he could always make the three point shots that I couldn't. Still, he could never make a shot from down low if I was there, but he never stopped trying. He was a point guard and wing while I was always the center. We used to have a lot of fun together."

"What happened?"

"Oh, things change; people change. So what did you need my laptop for?" I could tell that she was changing the subject.

"Well if you plug your laptop in here you can choose a wall layout that you like and you can put your pictures on the walls."

"That's cool. Umm, did you design this?"

"Yeah, it, along with my car, has been my baby since we moved in here."

"That makes sense, after all your mom and dad were scientists, right?"

"Yeah, they were."

"Oh, I'm sorry; it must be hard to talk about them. I'm sorry about bringing up the accident."

"I still have my grandparents. How did you know who my parents were?"

"Well, I did work with The Batman*."

"Oh."

"And of course I heard about the surgery."

"You worked with the Batman?"

"Is that surprising? Robin worked with him too; did you really think that he was the only one?"

"No, I have heard of Batgirl but never of whatever your hero name is."

"Selene is not my real name it's my hero name and I realize that no one has ever heard of me. I was not in the news very often, if at all."

"So, what's your real name?"

"What is Robin's real name?"

"I get your point, so what is with the Gotham 'No one shall know my name' act."

"We all have a lot to lose; there are a lot of unsavory persons in Gotham. Plus we don't have powers, we just have skills. I mean who would want to go up against Victor Stone when he can bench press at least four tons."

"It's happened."

"Really, then we have something in common."

"Did you let your secret identity slip?"

"No, my dad's a cop, comes with the job I guess."

"What happened?"

"Don't tell Robin."

"Why not?"

"Because he's being an ass."

"Okay, so what happened?"

"The Joker shot my sister two weeks ago, I was there. He kidnapped my dad. Batman rescued him but now they don't know if she will ever be able to walk again."

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't be, it wasn't your fault. Still, thanks." She said as she walked over to her bags and began to unpack. I took this as a sign that I should leave.

**Charlotte**

As soon as Vic left I started to really unpack my stuff. I had already unpacked my clothes so I began to unpack my largest bag. It was full of all my wigs and disguises. I looked around the room and saw two doors. The first was a walk in closet and the second was my own bathroom; I placed all my wigs on inflatable mannequin heads on the shelves built in the closet and put all my make-up and face putty on the counter by the sink. I was going to change the walls setup but I made the mistake of trying to do it while lying down on my bed.

* * *

**Author's Note: Just in case anybody doesn't know this Dick is Robin, Roy is Speedy, Victor is Cyborg, and Charlotte is just my OC! I hope this helps!**


End file.
